


One Chick Flick Moment

by MissArsenicChaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam, Charlie Ships It, M/M, Sam Ships It, Spoilers, a lot of confusion, spoilers 10x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissArsenicChaos/pseuds/MissArsenicChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this thing I wrote randomly one day: “Can we have Dean and Cas in a really tense, mouth almost touching situation and when Dean looks away Cas says, “right, no chick flick moments…”. To which Dean has like a sudden realization, looks at Cas and says, “I can have one chick flick moment” and he kisses him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Chick Flick Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a fic I wrote based on a prompt I randomly came up with and posted in tumblr. I had many ideas for fics after last episode, I really wanted some Charlie and Sam trying to get this two idiots together, so I decided to add that. Keep in mind that although I’m fluent in it, English is still my second language. Hope you enjoy it!

It was very late and Cas sits alone in the bunker, not looking at anything in particular. Dean walks in at that moment and notices the angel. Dean never quite understood what went around Castiel’s mind most of the time, but he didn’t like to see him sitting there alone.

“Thinking about anything in particular?” Dean asks, sitting in front of the angel.

“No,” Cas replies.

“I see, so just your usual starring at nothing.”

Cas smiles. “Well, I do have some concerns in mind, but nothing worth voicing.”

“I’m sure talking about everything that’s been going on would help you Cas,” Dean comments. “I mean, you got your grace back, you can now take some time off, do whatever you want. Maybe take a break, go to a beach.”

The angel squints not quite understanding what Dean refers to. “I might have my grace back, but I don’t have time for a break. I still have to find a way to help you.”

“Cas, you don’t have to worry about that, I’m fine.”

“You won’t be fine until we remove that mark from you.”

Dean can feel the air getting thick, the subject weighting over their shoulders. He looks into Castiel’s eyes and feels that knot in his throat and that weird feeling in his stomach that he always experiences when he gazes into them. It’s been years of this, but Dean has never wanted to apply logic to those sensations.

Not sure if it was the right thing to do, Cas places his hand on top of Dean’s. He really wanted to comfort the hunter.

The action makes Dean very awkward and he quickly removes his hand while laughing nervously. Castiel’s eyes open wide at this and Dean notes his face looked a bit hurt.

Dean clears his throat. “Dude, no chick flick moments.” Cas squints once again, but ultimately, still seems hurt. “Anyways, I better get to bed.” With that said, he goes to his room, leaving Cas confused.

 

*****

 

After a while, Castiel begins to wander around the bunker, still thinking of Dean’s reaction. He eventually arrives to the kitchen, where Charlie is eating yogurt.

“Sup Cas!” Charlie greets, putting the spoon back into the yogurt. She almost immediately notices his hurt expression. “Hey, why the long face?”

“I don’t think I have a particularly long face,” Cas answers, his left hand touching his cheek.

“I mean, you look sad,” she explains as she laughes. “Come sit with me and tell me your troubles.”

Cas sits on the chair Charlie had patted. “There really are no troubles.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Charlie eats a bit more of her yogurt. “So I was thinking, you are all movie and book savvy, but how about video games or TV series?”

Castiel thinks about it for a moment. “I know of some TV series, but nothing of video games.”

“Nice! We should so do a video game marathons when we get a chance. We really need to start old school like Zelda, Mario, oh! Chrono Trigger! You’re going to love it.” Charlie sees Cas smiling, but it wasn’t the same charming smile she knew. “I really wish you would tell me what’s going on with you,” Charlie tells him with a pout.

Cas smile fades and he looks away. “I just had a strange interaction with Dean that has left me confused.”

“Details?”

He explains everything that had been said and done, and Dean’s reaction. Charlie listens very attentively. “It was very confusing.”

Charlie nods. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but do you have feelings for Dean? Cause it seems to me that he being all dodgy sort of hurt you.”

“What do you mean, feelings?”

“I mean do you like him, like want to hold hands and kiss under the stars like,” Charlie explains.

“Oh.”

“I haven’t know you long Cas, I actually know more of what was written about you,” Charlie says and then licks some yogurt off her spoon. “But I can tell you have this thing for Dean and…”

“You’re wrong,” Cas interrupts, his face is now red.

Charlie laughs. “Oh Cas, it’s alright if you do. Me and Sam have had our suspicions for some time now. It’s very adorable.”

Cas still stiff and red, tries to smile, but it quickly fades. Yes, he knows that his feelings for Dean are stronger than the ones he had for other humans like Sam. It has always scared him how he so easily puts Dean in front of everyone, including the other angels.

“Oh no, don’t be sad,” Charlie says, wrapping her arms around Cas.

“Nothing could ever happen between me and Dean, he’s only interested in women,” he tells her.

Charlie lets him go and smiles. “Just because you’ve only seen him with women, doesn’t mean he only likes them.”

“How so?” Cas asks, tilting his head.

“You do know boys can like boys and girls can like girls, right?” Charlie wonders. “I mean, I like girls. No interest whatsoever on boys. I mean, I can appreciate a charming man as yourself, but that’s it.”

“Yes, I am aware of homosexuality,” Cas responds. “But Dean is not a homosexual.”

“Okay, you might be right, but do you know that it’s possible that he likes girls and boys. It’s called bisexuality.”

Cas is looking very confused. “That is possible?”

“Of course it is, there’s tons of possibilities when it comes to sexuality. Don’t think black and white, everything is beautiful shades of grey. No relationship with the book, eek.”

“Well I have actually been with a woman before,” Cas muses. “But I’ve always felt that Dean is different from her and other women I’ve been interested in.”

Charlie squeals, scaring Cas. “That’s probably because you love him you beautiful angel. This is so exciting!”

“Love?” Cas wonders. “Perhaps, I have never experienced love before, but what I feel for Dean is something I’ve never felt in all my years.”

Once again, Charlie squeals, this time louder. “You know, Sam has told me that he thinks Dean might actually be bi. He has had weird moments with other guys, apparently.”

“Oh, I did not know that.”

“Mhm, I’m telling you Cas, you should so go tell Dean how you feel. I bet he’s just confused and scared.”

“I don’t think that a good idea.”

“Come on, pleaseeeeeeee,” Charlie begs, grabbing both of Cas’ hands with her own and giving him some big puppy eyes. “Do it, it’s better knowing that not knowing. Even if that sounds like a lame romcom.”

“I…”

“Okay then, you will do it,” Charlie interrupts, letting go of Cas’ hands and standing up. “Now I have to go to bed,” she adds, throwing away her empty yogurt container. “See you in the morning!”

Before Cas can protest, Charlie is gone, leaving his thoughts disorganized and even a little perturbed.

He couldn’t listen to Charlie’s advice, now could he?

 

*****

 

In the morning, Sam woke up and joined Dean for breakfast. He notices right away breakfast is already served and doesn’t waste time to dig in. Before entering the kitchen though, he had noticed Cas sitting alone looking very distressed. He even ignored the good morning Sam had given him, like he couldn’t even hear him.

“Did you see Cas? He seems upset, do you know what’s up with him?” Sam asks, making it seem like casual breakfast conversation.

Sam doesn’t miss how nervous Dean gets. “I don’t know, why would I know?”

“Maybe you should find out,” Charlie intervenes as she arrives to the kitchen, still in her pjs and wearing a purple hoodie. She immediately joins them both at the table.

“Why should I do it? Why not Sam?” Dean shots back, getting absurdly defensive.

Charlie smiles at Sam, giving him a knowing look. “Good morning Dean, you look like you could use a talk with Cas, maybe he can get that stress off your shoulders.”

“Yeah, right. I don’t know where you get that I’m stressed,” Dean says.

“From your face,” Sam intercedes.

“No, but really,” Charlie continues. “I know that if someone can cheer up Cas, it’s you.”

Charlie’s insistence is received with a glare from Dean. “You are just babbling.”

“Oh no, I have to agree with her. Cas will definitely cheer up with your company,” Sam adds. Both him and Charlie have the biggest smile, loving teasing Dean.

“Okay fine!” Dean finally says. He finishes his breakfast quickly and stands up. “Don’t want to see your faces right now anyways.”

Charlie and Sam laugh as they watch Dean leave the kitchen, hopefully to join Castiel.

 

*****

 

Castiel is sitting alone in a couch in front of a TV, watching nothing in particular. There’s a movie on, but the angel could care less about it. His mind is still going around his conversation with Charlie. He is so enthralled by his own thoughts, he doesn’t notice Dean sits next to him.

Dean starts watching the movie normally and clears his throat. That’s when Cas becomes aware of his new companion and gets extremely nervous. He doesn’t remember when the last time he felt like that was.

“That girl needs to get her priorities straight,” Dean comments about the movie, which currently has the female protagonist talking to another woman.

Cas smiles at the comment. “I’m not paying attention to what going,” he says and looks at Dean. His body feels a lot lighter now, like he is accustomed to Dean’s presence. In a way, he makes him feel safe.

That smile made Dean feel sort of anxious, it was very contagious. It made Dean want to melt inside. “Is something wrong?” Dean managed to ask, putting those disturbing thoughts aside.

“No, why do you ask that?” Cas counters, his smile completely fading.

“Are you sure? It’s just that you seem to be upset, Cas.”

“I’m fine,” Cas retorts.

“Okay, I get it,” Dean says. “Just know that if there’s anything wrong, anything you want to talk about, I’m here for you man.”

Cas nods, but he doesn’t look at Dean. He is too nervous to say anything about his feelings, wouldn’t even know where to start. Dean doesn’t insist anymore and goes back to watching the movie on TV.

The movie turns out to be a very romantic and dramatic movie with a couple who loves each other but can’t be together. In this particular part, the girl protagonist is asking the male if he has ever been in love. Cas recalls he isn’t sure if Dean has ever been in love.

“Have you ever been in love?” Cas asks out of the blue.

Dean almost chokes at that question and start coughing harshly, his face going red. When he calms down and is ready to dismiss the question with a joke and laugh, he notices how serious the angel is. “Oh I’m not sure, I have had feelings for some girls, really strong feelings. I guess I did love Cassie back when I was younger, but I don’t know. Things have changed, I have changed.”

His response makes Cas smile for the sheer honesty of it. He was half expecting Dean to dismiss it with a joke.

“Do you angels know what it’s like to be in love?” Dean then asks, he genuinely wants to know.

“I think most angels don’t,” Cas answers, feeling himself getting hot. It was strange, he was never hot, or cold for the matter. “There are few exceptions though.”

“Exceptions huh?” Dean contemplates. “Are you one of those exceptions Cas?”

Everything gets even hotter for Castiel with that question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I know you slept with that reaper April but that couldn’t be love, right?” Dean answers, remembering that awful woman. “But what about Meg? You seemed to really like her and she did spend a lot of time with you.” Dean wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he was feeling jealous.

“I was not in love with Meg,” Cas states. “She was special and I did like her, but I don’t think it was love.”

“Oh, I see,” Dean drawls. “That still doesn’t answer my question.” Dean is not sure why he’s pushing Cas so much, he just has to know.

“I’m not 100% certain.”

Dean feels something inside of him break, so he is in love.

“I have had this feelings for some time now that I never understood, never knew how to explain them.”

“For how long?” Dean asks without thinking. There’s such an honesty in the angel’s voice that’s setting him on the edge.

“I’m not certain of that either, but now that I’ve been thinking about it, most like since the beginning.”

Dean’s confusion and nervousness just keeps escalating. He starts to think about when he met Cas and everything they have gone through. So many happy and sad memories, but memories he wouldn’t change for the world right now. “Oh shit,” he whispers.

Cas squints and tilts his head. “Are you okay?”

“Cas, can I know who it is?”

The angel fidgets, but eventually looks into Dean’s eyes. “It’s you.”

Dean feels like his chocking again. Did he really just say that? From the beginning? Cas has liked him all this time? Was this actually happening?

“Dean, are you feeling well?” Cas asked, worry tainting his voice. “Should I call Sam or Charlie?”

His whole face is red and he can’t breathe, but Dean can’t let Cas call his brother or Charlie. He grabs his arms and pulls it towards him. “I’m okay,” he manages to say and clears his throat. “Don’t call them.”

“I’m sorry Dean, I should have said anything,” Cas quickly apologizes.

“No, Cas, you have nothing to be sorry about,” Dean tells him, letting go of his arm. He stands up and walks towards his room. “I have something to do.”

Once again, Cas is left alone and heartbroken.

 

*****

 

Dean sits on his bed still thinking about Cas’ confession. What is he supposed to do now anyway? He stands up and paces around the room. He shouldn’t have pushed, he shouldn’t have left like that. There is a loud bang in his door that catches Dean off guard. Before he can open the door, Sam walks in looking exasperated.

“You are a real jerk, you know that?” Sam voices. “How can you just leave Cas like that?”

“How the hell do you know what happened between me and Cas?” Dean retorts.

“Charlie and I were eavesdropping, but that’s not the point.”

“What? Why the hell where you doing that? Who gave you the righ-“

“Oh fuck you Dean, I’m not taking any of your bullshit right now,” Sam snarls. “I mean the guy tells you he has feelings for you and you just walk away like he told you the time.”

“Why are you not reacting to this? Cas likes me!”

“I know he likes you, I’ve known for a long time.”

“Then why the hell did you not tell me?!”

“Because it was freaking obvious man, everyone knows,” Sam replies. “Besides, it’s pretty obvious you like him too. He’s always been special to you Dean, don’t deny it.”

“Hell no.”

“For fuck’s sake Dean, I’m not an idiot. You know how awkward it is to stand in between your brother and your angel friend and see them eye fuck all the time. This has been going on for too long.”

Dean shrugs and refuses to make eye contact with Sam.

“Dean, I know you better than anyone. You treat him so different, he is so special to you. Don’t let you idiocy keep you away from this opportunity.”

Dean keeps ignoring Sam. He doesn’t need a lecture from his little brother, he knows quite well how he feels. He just wasn’t ready for it to come crashing so suddenly.

“You know what, whatever Dean,” Sam snaps and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

He throws himself into his bed. Dean has always know Cas was special, but he didn’t want it to be this way. Castiel was still and angel after all. He would lie if he said he didn’t consider it when he became human, he thought about it a lot, but Sam was not well and that was his priority. Then Cas became an angel again and everything got complicated.

In all honesty, Dean wishes he could go out there and tell Cas he feels the same way, but something just isn’t letting him do it.

 

*****

 

A couple of days later, the mood in the bunker is not the best, but Charlie tries to make everyone feel better. Cas has gone out a few times, but he always comes back. He and Dean haven’t exchanged many words.

Sam announces he found a case nearby, probably an evil spirit. Charlie convinces Cas to join them and the four of them head out. Charlie blasts music and sings the whole time, trying to cheer up the boys, who have been gloomy. She knows things are bad, but they can at least have some fun and not worry about the mark or the situation between Dean and Cas for a few hours.

They arrive to a small town with a series of weird suicides, all with the same MO. Sam and Dean head to the police office dressed in suits, while Charlie and Cas stay on a diner reading the local news. Charlie doesn’t mention anything out of the case, since she knows Cas is still sensible to the ordeal.

Soon, Dean and Sam return with information that helps Charlie narrow down the possible cause. Apparently, they all belonged to the same support group. The first victim had committed suicide months ago, while the latest victims came one after the other this week. They had all jumped from the building where their meetings took place.

Upon further investigations, Sam and Charlie concluded that the first victim didn’t commit suicide, but was murdered by some of the members of the support group, the ones who had died. A girl who was a member had confessed seeing it all, but said she was too scared to tell the cops.

Charlie and Sam tell the girl to take them to where the first victim is buried. Sam tells Dean and Cas to stay in the meeting room, in case something happens. Secretly, he and Charlie had agreed to leave them alone.

“This case was simple,” Cas commented, looking at the walls of the room.

Dean felt very edgy around Cas, his voice gave him chills. “Yeah, was kind of hopping for something more interesting.”

Cas continued starring at the walls when he heard Dean say something he didn’t understand. He turned around and the ghost of the first victim, a woman with long hair and a pale dress, had Dean up against the wall. Dean, who has a pipe in his hand, manages to hit the woman and she disappears.

Dean starts walking towards Castiel, when the angels sees the ghost manifest itself again and ready to attack Dean. Castiel quickly runs and jumps over Dean so they can dodge the ghost. Before they can do anything else, the woman bursts into flames. Charlie and Sam must have gotten to the bones.

They both quickly notice they are in a very compromising situation. Castiel’s body is all over Dean’s, his knees are on either side of his thighs and his hands on top of his shoulders. Their faces are very close.

Despite what just happened and everything that happened in previous days, Dean feels safe and comfortable with Cas there. He recalls all the time this angel has saved his life and it feels him with warmth. He stares into his blue eyes and he understands that Cas is indeed very special and he’s an idiot for not doing something about that sooner.

“Well, this must look like that movie you were watching the other day,” Dean comments with a cheeky smile.

Cas blushes. “Right, no chick flick moments.” There is pain in his eyes.

Dean feels awful for being the source of that pain. Before Cas can stand up, Dean holds him down by placing his arms around his neck. This causes Cas to be mere inches away from Dean’s face.

“Dean, what are y-“

“I guess I can have one chick flick moment,” he explains.

Cas is completely puzzled until he is pulled into a kiss, his chapped lips meeting Dean’s warm ones. It’s an amazing kiss, unlike the few he had in the past. His whole body feels warm as he kisses back. Dean runs his hands up and down his back and this is definitely the happiest he has been ever.

Dean can’t believe he waited this long to kiss the angel, its perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Sam and Charlie fist bump and everyone lives happily ever after. I wish. Well then, most of this story kind of wrote itself. I have it all planned in pen and paper, but things definitely took their own turn. Let me know what you think, I might write more stuff like this in the future.


End file.
